Memories of Past Grieve
by AnimeManiac001
Summary: Sam is the reincarnation of a roman legionnaire that Gabriel was in love with...


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Supernatural, and thank God for that... it would be TOTALLY different ;D

**Summary: **Made for the Promp**: **Gabriel/Sam: Sam is the reincarnation of a roman legionnaire that Gabriel was in love with and Michael or Raphael killed. It was post in the _**The Gabriel Kink Meme **_in Livejornal but I decided to post here too.

**AN:** I hope you like it, I know that I have another story that needs my attentin and I'm working on it, but in the meantome please read and review this one, after all this is my first Gabriel/Sam fic! XD Also there _**might**_ be a sequel, but I don't promise anything. ;D

**Memories of Past Grieve**

He remember him, well, not exactly him, but the person he was before. Of course he would never tell Sam that. Wouldn't tell him that he was fated to face demons and angels, having his life fucked up every possible way.

He was a Roman legionnaire, a Leader.

The first time Gabriel saw him, the emperor had sent the order to sack a village. It wasn't much of a village, but it was a devote community to his Father. At the time Gabriel was still the Messenger of God and the people often prayed to him, to help them and protect them from evil. But Father hadn't said a word, and Gabriel knew that he had to watch the townspeople burn, but he couldn't leave them. Not after so many years of pure devotion and believe.

The legionnaire, Alexander was his name, didn't agree with the order his captain gave him, the idea of steal and rape that people disgust him. So, the night before the attack, he left the camp and spread word that the Romans were attacking. In the next morning when all of them arrived to slaughter the habitants the town was desert. The Empire gain the treasures that that little community had to offer and the field was added to Rome, but many lives were spared. That was the first time that he saw Sam, not his Sam, but his soul, a pure hearth that wanted to do good and help the innocents.

He followed Alexander in the next years, saw how he was whipped when they was discovered he helped a rebellious man stole a French relic. Not because of the gold or how unique it was, but because it was a present of his beloved dead mother.

The archangel was often caught by his brothers, Michael and Rafael, watching Alexander help the people he believe him, killing many evil creatures in the way. He lost count how many times Michael scorned at him for taking a liking for a human, and Rafael's aversion because Alex wasn't a believer of the word of God. However, he didn't care, he continued to watch that human, a human that make Gabriel admire the humankind, a man that Gabriel fell in love with.

Gabriel witness Alexander build a life with a woman he loved and how much it hurt him when a demon possess her as revenge for a battle he had won a years before.

When the gods he had faith in fail him Gabriel couldn't help himself and had gone to him. He spoke of what he had to do to fight the demons that wanted kill him. It was the first time and the only time Gabriel touched him... His eyes were warm brown, darkened by sadness, the skin was soft as skill and that perfect neck white and high, a pure demonstration of the leader he was born to be, his black hair fall to his shoulders in soft curls, curls he had between his fingers...

He didn't care for Michael's or Rafael's words, in that moment he took him, he wanted that for years and for years he denied himself. But... his eyes, so filled of sadness... Gabriel wanted to be the one to erase that from his face and heart. So against all rules he had make love to him, right there, in a temple for some god that he didn't if it existed.

He remembered perfectly how his body arched to him when he penetrated him, the soft gasp he released. He thrust softly and loving, taking care to not hurt him, the cape he used as a sheet was being gripped tightly as Alexander call him, _his_ name, as he push back at him moving in synchrony making that so much more pleasurable.

It didn't take long, being the first time Gabriel had tried that kind of act and Alex first time with a male.

Alex had come with his name on his lips.

Little after that he was sent in a war, a war that Rome would win...

In the final battle Alexander was in the front lines and no matter how many had tried to kill him he was still standing. Gabriel was also there. He had never abandoned him, but he didn't help either, he knew that his human wanted to win on his own, to conquer victory with his own hands. He was so happy and proud of him. He didn't doubt him.

That's when all changed.

It was too fast, too horrible, when Gabriel realized what was happening and tried to reach Alexander, it was already over. His body was resting in the ground, perfectly composed. One wouldn't think he was dead compared to the destruction around where only bits and pieces were distinguished. But the eyes Gabriel loved so much, so full of happiness and tenderness, just for him, were empty and lifeless.

He couldn't speak, could't look away even when Michael's voice echoed in his head.

"It was for the best Gabriel. My brother, you were Falling. It's for the best that he is now gone. This distraction had gone long enough"

"You are wrong… he wasn't a distraction! Michael!" Gabriel scream wasn't heard.

His Father hadn't say anything about the question either. It was as if he agreed with Michael…

That was his first step, the more tortuous step, that had make him leave him Heaven and his brothers.

"Gabriel? What are you doing here?" a voice stole him from his memories. Sam eyed him with curiosity and a bit of suspicion. He sighed on the inside but it could be worse.

"You buckos still want help?" he gasped surprised and Gabriel wanted nothing more than having him spread him the closest bed as he ravish him senseless.

This time he wouldn't let anyone get him his way, Michael and Lucifer be dammed. His reincarnated soldier was going to be happy… and Gabriel would make sure that he was the one to make him happy.

Finis


End file.
